gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Generation 3
Generation 3 is the fan-designated name for the line of toys that began in 2007 with newly designed figures celebrating the twenty-fifth anniversary of the A Real American Hero toyline. While the figures use a completely new construction, they are close to the same 3.75-inch scale as the originals, a return to the series' roots after Sigma 6. History 2007 In January, Hasbro announced '''the 25th Anniversary Collection', originally planned as an assortment of only 25 figures, released throughout the summer. The line was quickly expanded to an ongoing property when the initial series sold out quickly. Classic characters were revisited. While retaining familiar designs, the action figures were constructed with an all-new architecture and articulation. New technology in toy design added a new level of detail to the action figures.Culture Geek Outpost blog The packaging of the carded action figures was reminiscent of the original 1982 releases. The card art, at first glance, may seem to be reproductions of the original artwork but a closer inspection reveals them to be all-new artwork patterned after the original.OAFE - GI Joe: 25th Anniversary Collection box set review The first batch of toys were released in the spring of 2007 - two five-figure box sets, focusing on the Joes and Cobra. :See detailed information here. 2008 The excitement for G.I. Joe was increased the previous year by the announcement of a live-action G.I. Joe film which was set to premiere in the summer of 2009. With no other interim series until the movie, Hasbro decided to continue celebrating and expanding the Generation 3 line as a chief means of drumming up excitement for G.I. Joe as a whole. Since the line had now progressed beyond the anniversary year, fans began referring to the figures as "Generation 3" (with the original toys and the G.I. Joe vs. Cobra/SpyTroops/Valor vs. Venom toys being Generations 1 and 2, respectively). New additions included more of the 3¾" single card packs, about 40 of them planned to be released throughout the year. The classic vehicles were also revisited, updating them in the same way as the action figures. Entertainment Battle Packs were also announced. They were packs of three to four action figures which include DVDs of episodes of the 1980s animated series.Toy Fair 2008: G.I. Joe The Comic Packs was reintroduced as well, but with a difference: The packaged comics would be all-new 22-page stories written by fan-favorite scribe Larry Hama. The new stories would work as add-ons to the Marvel Comics continuity but will not affect Devil's Due's stories.Larry Hama Back on GI Joe Lastly, one of the significant news for both sides of the G.I. Joe camps was that of Sideshow Collectibles's announcement of their acquisition for the rights to produce 12" G.I. Joe action figures.Sideshow Collectibles Does G.I. Joe The teaser for said announcement was seen the same day as Super Bowl XLII.http://www.sideshowtoy.com/behindtheshow/?page_id=4277 :See detailed information here. 2009 The updated styling continued with a few "Real American Hero" offerings, as well as G.I. Joe: Resolute figures based on the upcoming animated online series. Hasbro also introduced a new Hall of Heroes assortment, 10 figures voted on by fans and sold in special packaging. Later that year, a line of toys based on the live-action film, G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra were introduced. In addition to those seen in the film, the line expanded to include other characters and vehicles from G.I. Joe, and essentially took over the brand. :See detailed information here. 2010 The year began with a continuation of The Rise of Cobra. Later, a new line of toys titled "The Pursuit of Cobra" were introduced. These toys were based around an original storyline told only on the toys' packages, but maintained some of the designs of The Rise of Cobra toys. This series would continue into 2011. :See detailed information here. References Category:Toys Category:A Real American Hero Category:Generation 3